The Vampire's Daughter
by ElenaLouise13
Summary: Currently being revamped! Check it out! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I desire to be her. I just adore her characters... This chapter is super short, but I promise the rest will be awesomeee! :) :) :)  
**

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

I miss Phoenix already, and I just got here. I miss the sun, the heat, and most of all I miss my mom.

_Mom_

A voice echoed in my head. I sighed, this is no time for crying. She's dead, there's nothing I can do about it now. I'm already in purgatory, my own personal Hell on earth.

Forks, Washington.

It is to this rainy, dismal town I condemn myself. My father misses me, and he just can't cope with my mother's death. Unlike him I've gone numb. I don't feel the pain anymore.

Lie

I bit my lip, trying to hold back the sob that threatened to break through my careful façade.

I haven't cried yet, I don't mourn for my mother.

I finally reach the numbered parking spot, where my pride and joy was parked.

My 1971 Ford Cobra Torino. It's electric green with dark tint, the perfect car for the south, but not so practical for Forks. I couldn't bring myself to part with it, or my motorcycle.

I forgot how green this place is. I guess there's something to be said for constant rain. Just pulling onto the highway makes me feel claustrophobic. I guess I'm just going to have to learn to deal with it, cause odds are I'm gonna be in Forks for a very, very long time.

Charlie's little house, it's more like a two story cottage if you ask me, loomed gloomily ahead of me.

Oh Joy, I thought sarcastically as I recognized the Quileute boy in the driveway.

"Jacob Black" I hissed through my teeth.

"Come on Bells, don't be like that, Jake's just visitin'. My father drawled out slowly, almost reluctantly.

He's making a big effort to be normal for me, but I can see right through him. He never got over my mother. I'm not sure how to respond to his words so I pop the trunk and turn to grab my bags to take them upstairs.

"Oh, no you don't missy, I'll carry those." Jacob smiled smugly.

It's not about to go down like that. No way.

"Jacob, if you so much as touch my luggage I can, and will run you over with my car." I said, voice even, and deathly calm.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I know where I'm not wanted." Jacob grinned briefly before loping off into the forest.

I had the opportunity to come here during my junior year, but I didn't. I'm glad I didn't.

Now it's the beginning of my senior year, and I'm nervous. My first day of classes is on Monday. It's Friday now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not Stephanie Meyer... yada yada yada.  
**

**So in this chapter we get a taste of "Sassy Bella" as I like to call her, soooo, enjoy! :)  
**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's POV**

The days seemed to pass in a blur until with a start my alarm clock rang.

_Monday Morning_

I groan. These last few nights have been terrible. I can't seem to tune out the incessant rainfall, making it impossible for me to get a good night's sleep.

I mechanically dressed and gathered my things for school.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive here" I whispered to the empty house.

Charlie leaves for work ever morning before I wake up. At least don't have to worry about sharing the bathroom in the morning.

As I walked out the door I reached for the key under the eve to lock it back.

"Bella." Said a soft voice behind me.

I gasped, whirling around to face the statuesque blonde girl.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale" She smiled warmly.

She was pale, very pale, with long blonde hair that flowed to the middle of her back, and bright gold eyes to match her hair. I just stared at her openmouthed.

"I... I'm Bella, but you already knew that, umm, how uhhh, how are you?"

She smiled and chuckled lowly. "I'm fine thank you. My father is a friend of your fathers', and Charlie had mentioned how you don't have any friends here in Forks so I came to let you know that you have one now..." She trailed off, seeming unsure.

"Oh, wow, umm, thank you." I looked around. No car, I noted with satisfaction. Maybe Forks isn't so bad after all.

"Would you like to ride to school with me Rosalie?" I asked.

"Can I?" She asked, seeming excited at the prospect.

"Sure Rosalie." I smiled. I think we're going to be really good friends.

"Please just call me Rose." She said casually, as I led her around to the garage, digging my keys out of my purse I pressed the button to open the automatic garage door.

Rose whistled. "That is one nice car, how much did you pay for that?" She appraised the car appreciatively.

"Didn't, It was a gift, of sorts..." I trailed off, grinning wickedly and Rose started to laugh uncontrollably, her bell-like laughter seeming to echo off the trees.

"You're funny." she snickered.

"Thanks a lot." I replied sourly.

She stopped, watching me carefully, as if she didn't understand my sudden change in mood. "I was serious Rose, though that was a total 'lol' moment." I chuckled.

"We have to go Bella, before we're late to school."

I sped to school, just to make sure we weren't late, besides, I like to drive fast.

We got to school with plenty of time to spare, and we were greeted by her siblings.

"Bella, this is my adopted brother Edward my foster sister Alice, and my boyfriend Emmett, unfortunately my twin brother Jasper won't be joining us today." She motioned to each of the people in front of me. Every single one of them were as perfect and as beautiful as Rose.

"Hi" I responded timidly. I'm normally not shy, but wow, their just wow.

Rose's Boyfriend, Emmett, was huge, not only was he tall but he was muscled like a hardcore weightlifter. He had dark curly hair and dark eyes to match. Funny, they looked almost golden, like Rosalie's. He smiled widely showing a set of perfect dimples. He's probably trying to make me feel welcome.

"Hey Bella" He boomed in a deep voice. "We've heard so much about you." He added in a quieter tone.

I was afraid, or rather, more cautious. "How much?" I said flatly, making my face a blank mask.

My loss of emotion seemed to register with Emmett, but he still grinned. "More than you want to know." He replied cryptically.

"Emmett, leave her alone." Edward warned him, teeth slightly bared.

"I can fight my own battles thank you very much." I told him tersely.

Emmett and Rose laughed in unison, they seemed to both have perfect bell like laughter. "I like this one Rosie, Can we keep her?" He asked quietly.

"I can hear you!" I said in a sing song voice.

I heard gasps. "How can..." Alice trailed off in amazement.

"There's a lot you vamps don't know about me, so just sit back and enjoy the scenery." I smirked.

Edward looked torn, he probably wanted to rip my head off or something gross like that. _Vampires_, I'll never understand them...

Alice chuckled lowly. "She's not human."

"Bout time Alice, don't cha think? Amazing, you were such a powerful one, back in your day, but you don't even recognize what I am."

"I'm so sorry, I hadn't recognized you, it's been so long." She looked down to the ground, and assumed a submissive pose.

She was terrified of me. Not all the stories about me had been exaggerated, I spent a long time in the south, and my time there wasn't wasted, especially not my time with Maria. I'm almost as feared as the legendary God of War, the Major, and I'm not even a vampire yet. I grinned smugly.

"Thank you for your time, now I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet all of you, especially you Rose."

I walked away from them, swaying my hips slightly, each and every one of them stared after me, eyes open wide in shock. This was most definitely going to be a fun school year.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer... yada, yada. I just borrowed her characters... lol.  
**

**So this chapter is a Rosalie POV (obviously...) We see a little of Jasper... I know your not sure what to make of him, but don't hate him yet, it gets better! I promise! :) :) :)  
**

**Chapter Three **

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett just couldn't keep his mouth shut could he? He had to say something stupid to piss Bella off. If I didn't love him so much I would say I'd never forgive, but I knew as well as he did that I couldn't hold it against him.

He made a mistake, I would say an innocent one, but Emmett was anything but innocent. He shouldn't have treated Bella that way.

"Alice, what was that all about? Your thoughts are so convoluted right now that I can't get a good read on them..." He trailed off.

"Edward" Alice sneered. "You would know exactly what was going on if all of you would stop for a minute and let me speak."

"Okay, speak then, _child_." I sneered at her. She had no right to talk to any of us like that.

"Bella... Bella is, _Oh God_, just tell them Edward! I can't speak the word. I might go insane!" She wailed.

Edward took a deep, unnecessary breath before he spoke. "Isabella Swan is a witch."

"A WHAT?" Emmett roared. I think it was more from shock than anything else.

Alice squirmed. I felt a wave of humor and I knew that Jasper had joined us.

He peered out of the forest, motioning at us to join him, and we did. He was tall, slim, and blonde, Jasper was easily the most handsome of the boys in our family. He even gave me a run for my money, once upon a time, but it seemed that like our other talents, my beauty will only intensify over time.

"She's a witch, a full blooded pure witch. There's no way around it, if I hadn't already known she was coming to Forks I'd be surprised, but considering who sent her, and the detail she arrived with, I'd say she's very important to them."

"Jasper what are you talking about?" I asked impatiently, for being twins we really didn't think all that much alike.

"I'm saying that she is important to a friend of mine and she needs protection. We will be the ones to protect her. Understood?" He said in a tone of voice that I couldn't argue with.

"I hate it when you bring the Major out to play." I whined, pushing my lip out into a full pout.

"Rosalie, I will not argue with you. You will listen, and you will do as I say." He hissed, a low sound, but a frightening one nonetheless.

I knew not to bug Jasper when he let his alter ego 'The Major' out of his chains. I knew he meant business.

"And as for you, Edward, Go near her, and I'll light your pyre myself and watch you burn!" He warned menacingly.

"I get it Jazz, I won't go near the human." Edward quipped venomously.

Big mistake Eddy Boy.

Jasper, or rather, Major roared and pounced on Edward. No one moved to stop him. There were no human's here to expose ourselves to, we could act like the vampires we are.

An enraged Jasper brought Edward to his knees, hands pinned behind his back.

"Victoria, would you mind comin' here real quick?" He called out.

We all reeled as a beautiful red headed female vampire, one that could rival the legendary succubus sisters themselves, ran to Jasper side.

"Yes Major." She trilled in a child like voice.

"Inflict the master bite." was all he said.

Victoria leaned over Edward and pressed her venomous teeth to his neck. She bit down and Edward screamed. She had effectively replaced Carlisle's own sire bite with her own bite.

"Okay Pet, you're going to listen to the Major, and obey his every command. I don't care if he asks you to build your own pyre and walk into it, you will do as he says, understood?"

"Yes Victoria." Edward whimpered pathetically.

"Good Pet, Now be silent, the Major will speak." She looked down to the ground signaling to the Major that he could proceed.

"As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted..." He narrowed a glance over his shoulder at the now sobbing Edward. "Rosalie, you are on 'Bella watch' until further notice" I nodded.

"Further more, Emmett?" He called, looking in my mate's direction.

"Yes Major." Emmett replied, folding his hands behind his back and looking down.

"You are now Isabella's personal body guard when I am not. Stay out of sight, and don't make a nuisance of yourself. Am I clear?" His eyes narrowed.

"Crystal, Major Sir." He said in a low voice.

"Get out of here! all of you! Good Lord, Y'all are worse than newborn's!" He sneered.

We scattered, happy to have survived the Major with all our limbs attached. Edward would most definitely not be attending school for at least a week. A lot of venom is going to be spilled tonight, and I'm not so certain that Edward will survive the Majors wrath.

**Well, Did you like it? I bet you did! ;) Reviews please...? Don't be afraid to give me some honest criticism, I need it. Ummm, to be honest this is actually my first story, EVER. So yeahh. Sorry about my supreme vagueness where the chapter's thus far are concerned. I promise that the next two or three will explain all the stuff. And yes, to answer a question, Bella did grow up with Peter and Char, then she served in Maria's army, later she found out her father was still alive, and went to see him after she and her sister Victoria escaped from Maria, (Vicky's sire) Then they find Peter and Charlotte again. Bella's mom died when she was five. But we'll get to that, all in good time my friends, all in good time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't be mad at me, if your were confused before, I'm about to blow your mind... lol. I'm not Ms. Meyer, and all that...  
**

**Chapter Four**

**Major's POV**

_*Two Days Prior*_

"Are you serious?" I asked Peter. He rarely ever called, but when he did, it was always for a good reason.

"Of course, you know I wouldn't joke around about something so serious." Peter is almost never serious, this is a first.

"How's Charlotte?" I asked conversationally. Peter always been so annoyingly cryptic, and this time was no different. He gave me the most information he could provide. And still all I got were two names, and address and an order, protect the girl. Oh Joy, this is not going to be fun.

"Char's fine, mostly she's worried about you, but otherwise she's as happy as ever." Peter's voice took on a new tone. He loved her, we all knew that. I couldn't help but feel... No, I can't. It's been a long time since I left the south, I'm not about to take a trip down memory lane. No way, no how.

Peter sighed. "I know you so well, stop stressing, everything will be fine, I _know_ it."

"Is that your _gift_ talking Peter?" I snapped at him. Peter had a way of knowing things, though he vehemently refused to believe that he was gifted in that aspect.

"Please, for me, just try not to fly off the handle, or do something girl, well she means something to me and Char, I cant explain it right now, but she's important to us..." He trailed off, pleading with me.

"Brother, you know as well as I do that I'll try my best, I can't make any promises. I didn't get to where I am today with kitten's and rainbows. It would be nice if you could possibly come visit, maybe help me out a little. I promise I'll make the rest of the Cullen's behave...?" I trailed off leaving the suggestion open.

"I can't now, Me and Char have a lot of work to do, I'll send Vicky up north, she could use a break."

My niece Victoria, well I guess that's the best offer I'm going to get.

"Send her and as many of the 'newbies' as she can stomach." I ordered, no longer talking to Peter as his brother, but as the Major, and as his superior.

"Will do Major, she's picked up some tricks since you last saw her. I'll send her and some of her pets up north, and please for the love of all that's holy, don't try to make her drink animal blood, she's volatile enough without curbing her appetite."

I'd been thinking of switching back to human blood anyway...

**Bella's POV**

Moving away from the compound was hard enough for me, but the reminders of my mother are everywhere in this house. When I was young she had painted all the cabinets in the kitchen yellow, in an attempt to bring more cheer to the house.

The plants growing in the garden, even after all this time, all my mothers precious flowers and herbs that she grew when she was here last are still here, alive, and thriving.

I miss my mom so much, nothing is the same without her.

Charlie, my Dad, doesn't seem to know how to interact with me, he always was a man of very few words, but he seems to be even more distant in some ways, I suspect that he never really got over my mom.

I feel so bad for him, in a lot of ways, this must be so hard on him, he's always lived alone, apart from the brief periods of time, about two weeks every summer, that I stayed with him, and for the year he was married to my mom.

I don't mind being alone, Charlie is always working anyway

Sometimes I just want to curl up in a ball and cry, I can't escape the memories of the night I met my sister, and the night I lost my mother.

_***Flashback***_

I laid in bed staring at my alarm clock trying desperately to fall asleep

2:36 the clocks glowing red letters glared back at me.

"What the - WHY?" I heard someone exclaim into the night. My heart began to speed up, thrumming along at its' own demented pace.

My body knew instantly what my mind did not yet comprehend. Someone is in my house, and my life is in danger.

With that realization, I became paralyzed with fear, and adrenaline began to course through my veins.

My panic and fear began to fill my thoughts, and I started to hyperventilate. "Thud, thud, thud..." Footsteps up the stairs filled me with dread.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are... I can smell your fear little one, you can't hide for long, I will find you..." A high pitched, child-like voice rang out.

The footsteps came closer, and I started to sob. "Aha, I told you I would find you!" The voice said, much softer, and much closer than she had been before.

My door creaked as she opened it. She was small and pale, but the two most astounding things about the woman were her fiery red hair and her bright red eyes.

She smiled widely, showing all her teeth. "I have searched for you for a very long time Isabella, why do you cower in fear _princess_?" She sneered.

She stalked toward me, crouched down like a cat, ready to pounce at any moment. I held out both my hands. palms facing her, swallowed down my fear, and spoke in a loud voice.

"Immobilous"

The woman froze.

"You little bitch!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

I decided rather than leaving, I would interrogate her first.

I reached out and grabbed her jaw. "Speak!" My voice rang with authority as I unfroze her face.

"Your name?" I asked.

"V-victoria" She whimpered lowly.

"Good, now why are you here?" I asked again, narrowing my eyes.

"Because my sire James was given the task to kill your family. He's an assassin." She tried vainly not to make eye contact.

I grabbed her jaw again and made her look into my eyes. "You WILL tell me everything that I need and want to know, and nothing but the truth! Am I clear?" I growled at her.

Her eyes widened as mine changed colors, I hated to _influence_ people but this is an emergency, if an assassin is after me, I need to know everything.

"Yes, yes, of course, anything you say!" She shrieked, looking terrified, I tended to have that effect on people... but now's not the time to feel guilty.

"I will ask you questions, you will answer them, and If I have even a shadow of doubt that you're lying, you don't want to know what will happen..." I trailed off. She bit back a gasp, as my eyes changed color yet again. I could feel her fear, and that drove me on.

"How did you find me?" I asked, I pronounced each word carefully, hoping to scare her into answering with out lying.

"We have our ways..." she trailed off. I narrowed my eyes, eliciting a shrill whimper from her, if scaring her was my goal, I had most definitely succeeded in that aspect.

"Remember your agreement to answer truthfully?" I said patronizingly. She paled, and back tracked quickly.

"I... ummmm, James found out where you lived, he just sent me to collect you." She spoke with a slight tremor in her voice. I knew instinctively that she spoke the truth.

I sighed. What to do now... I needed no more information from her. I sighed again. This is actually kind of boring.

"Another question. What are you? I can't feel a life force from you, and your aura is so muddled, it's hard to get a read on your emotions. And your eyes are red..."

I was truly confused, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

She sighed. "I can't tell you." She replied in a small voice.

I gave her a pointed look. "Okay. Just know I'm telling the truth... I'm a vampire."

I shrugged. "That makes sense. Your strong. Anyone less would've died of fright by now. Tell me more about you?" I asked.

"I'm Victoria, as I said before. I was born in 1834 in Massachusetts, I was married in 1850, and turned in 1853. I was nineteen years old when James found me. I was mourning both the death of my first two children and the death of my husband..." She trailed off looking like she was going to cry.

My heart went out to this woman, Vampire or not, she felt pain, just the same as the rest of us.

"If I let you go will you try to escape or kill me? I would really like to talk to you like a civilized person." I asked carefully.

She took a deep breath. "Of course I'll speak with you. I promise not to try to hurt you. I will stay until its time for me to leave." She spoke with sincerity, I could feel it with every fiber of my being. There was no deception in her.

"Move" I placed my palm inches away from her face. She thawed out instantly. "Thank you" She whispered almost incoherently.

"Tell me more about Vampires please?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?" She asked with a guarded expression. I could feel in her emotions that she was being cautious. I decided to start with the obvious question. "Why are you so cautious, is there a reason you can't tell me more about you?"

She got a scared expression on her face. "The Volturi" She said. I knew that name. It was familiar, but why would I know that name? I wonder...

"They are kind of like our royal family. They are made up of the three brothers Aro, Marcus and Caius. They along with their guard make up a sort of vampire police force, if you will." She said the last part politely but with an ironic smile.

"Secrecy, is what the brother's value most, they enjoy the secrecy aspect of it. It's almost as if we are their secret weapon that the "_enemy_" don't know about." She smiled again.

"I think I understand... I take it James is not here?" I asked.

"He left." She said, looking down. I could feel her shame.

"Where are you going to go now?" I asked her.

"I have some relatives, Peter and Charlotte. I think I'll go there..." SHe trailed off, seeming unsure.

"Can I go with you? I have nowhere else to go. I have no family." I almost sobbed, but my grandma's words echoed in my mind, _"Petrev's never cry..."_

"Sure Darlin', I'm so sorry for hurting your family, I hope you understand I didn't want to. I have to follow orders... I'm so, so, so, sorry." She dry sobbed at the end.

"Aww Vicky." I wrapped my arms around her.

_***End Flashback***_

I need to call Vicky. This coven is huge. I could use her help. I miss my sister so much. I can't risk that Maria could find me. I already spent enough time in that Cunt's army, I won't go back, EVER.

I can survive on my own.

Thanks! Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay in the update... I started working on a new story that'll be up soon and time just kinda got away from me. So, here it is...  
**

**P.S. Sorry about the "Enya" Persona, I really think she fits well with Jasper.  
**

**Chapter Five**

**Vicky's POV**

The farther north I traveled the more relaxed I became. I had to worry about other vampires attacking me in the south, but in the north they avoid me like the plague, my many scars from when I served in the southern wars are like a giant sign that screams "**DANGER**" to other vampires.

Of course I would be enjoying myself with Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte, when the Major called. Apparently he desperately needed help, SURE he does. NOT.

The Major's probably bored. Living with a bunch a animal munchers has gotta drive him insane. Then again, he's one of them.

I wonder whatever happened to Bella... She escaped from that bitches army, just like I did. I know she went up north, but not much else. Maybe I'll look for her while I'm up here.

I frowned to myself. I'm about two miles away from the Cullen house now, I hope their expecting me...

**Major's POV**

Victoria should be here by now, where is she?

I felt Edward become alarmed. My gift gets annoying some times... I sighed. "What is it Edward?" I asked, letting a slight ring of authority enter my voice.

"There's a woman approaching the house. I can hear her thoughts. She wondered if we were expecting her." He replied. His emotions were out of control. Oh, how I wanted to take him outside and teach him some respect, but now's not the time.

"She's my niece. Her name is Victoria." I said flatly. It wasn't news, not really anyway.

I heard Edward jump off the balcony in his room, I was prepared to go after him, but he ran the opposite direction of Victoria. I wonder what's got him so worked up...?

**Victoria POV**

As soon as I hit the property line I could smell the Major. He was close, and he was _pissed!_ He was projecting many emotions, anger, fear, and pain.

I dropped to my knees in submission. I know the main house is less than a thirty second run from where I am now, but I don't dare approach.

"Major, I am here" I spoke in a normal tone of voice, still on my knees, hands behind my back, eyes on the ground, and throat exposed.

I heard him approach. I sent out a wave of submission and fear, knowing that he would pick it up with his empathetic abilities. He let out a quiet chuckle in response.

"On you're feet Lieutenant." He ordered me. I obeyed immediately.

"Major." I whispered fondly with a smile on my face.

"Hey Vic. Long time no see." He responded as I knew he would to the tinge of loneliness, happiness, and longing in my emotions.

He held his arms out and I ran to him. I missed him so much. It's been a long twenty years since I saw him last. I squeezed him tighter, and he laughed quietly.

"I get it, you missed me, even if I couldn't feel it in your emotions, I can still feel it in my ribs..." He laughed again.

"Jas." I smiled widely.

"Vic." He smiled down at me.

"Your a mess man, what the fuck happened to you?" I looked at him, shocked at his appearance.

It was utterly shocking to find my oldest and dearest friend in this condition.

His eyes were black as pitch, and so were the circles beneath them. He looked pale, even more so than usual.

The man had worry lines in his hard granite-like skin, now that is just messed up on so many levels.

He looked like he was in pain for a moment, then he spoke, "Pete said somethin' 'bout you bringin' a handful of your pets wit ya?"

"Major!" I exclaimed, my mouth falling open in shock. "your accent!"

"It's back..." He whispered, finishing my sentence.

"What did you get yourself into?" I mused aloud. Waiting for him to tell me what went down.

"I found my Mate." he said, falling to the ground, he let out a sob, as his body shook with more unheard sobs.

"Sugar, there, there now. It ain't so bad. Don't cry. Vicky will take care of ya. Don't you worry. Let's get back to the house." I picked him up and ran to the there with him. Least I know super strength is good for something...

**Jasper POV**

**A Day Later**

Since Vicky showed her sparkly hide here she's been caring for me. Poor girl even went out and hunted for me. Bless her heart, I swear it's bigger than Texas.

I chuckled and sent feelings of mirth, to Vicky, who promptly burst into a giggle fit.

We had decided not ten minutes prior that Vicky was going to enroll in school with us. She's really nervous about going with us tomorrow. She's gonna pretend to be a senior just like I am.

I haven't told her anything about Bella or about anything here, but I honestly think she's more concerned about me keeping up my good looks than my woman troubles...

_One Day Later_

Vicky and I waited in the forest before school. I was giving her a pep talk, she was as nervous as a turkey on thanksgiving. I told her to wait in the forest, while I went to get the rest of the Cullen's.

I stumbled upon a sight I thought I'd never see, never in a thousand years... My entire family surrounding the "human" whom I knew of course was the last pure blooded witch in the Petrev line.

My mate.

I sent a wave of humor to them as the girl strutted off to her class, effectively leaving all the Cullen's gaping in her wake.

Suddenly all their heads whipped in my direction, and I motioned for them to follow me before taking off into the forest.

Some monumental shit happened in that forest. Firstly Edward mouthed off to me. Secondly he was inflicted with the "master's bite" by Vicky. Effectively making Edward her little bitch-boy.

Peter wasn't fucking kidding when he said Vic had learned a few tricks. She's now a force to be reckoned with, and one bad ass vampire.

She owns Edward now, mind, body, and soul. He has to do everything she says, even if she told him to light himself on fire, he would do it without hesitation now. He is completely obedient, and conforms to her will.

I dismembered his stupid ass and left the others in the forest. Vicky and I decided it was time to go to school. We had our first class together, A.P. British Literature.

The teacher wasn't in the room when we came in, and here were only two empty seats left, one on each side of a very familiar head of chestnut brown hair.

"That's her?" Vicky asked. Being cautious, as always, she hadn't taken a breath since we entered the school building.

"Yes" I confirmed it, at long last, I found my mate.

We took our seats on either side of her, Vicky took the left, and I the right side.

The girl, who had her nose in a book when we entered the classroom finally looked up as we took our seats, she glanced to her left. I was hit with a tidal wave of happiness, as she jumped to her feet and into Vicky's arms.

"VICKY!" She screeched. "It's been so long sister, I trust you fare well?"

"Bella!" Vicky exclaimed, genuine happiness pouring off her in droves. "You are as radiant as ever little one." She smiled kindly.

"Thank you." She mumbled, looking down. She blushed slightly. "The blood... Does it bother you?" She asked, and I could feel her shame.

Such a beautiful creature shouldn't feel shame for blushing.

"No! Why would you think that child? I am in control." Vicky looked disappointed, but I could feel her self-loathing for whatever it was that made Bella doubt Vic's control.

"I was just thinking about calling you! Honestly, I was. There is a coven of your kind here. I only met four of them, but I estimate there are at least seven, I can sense the gifts of the two with active powers. A seer and a telepath, I managed to shield myself from them... I'm afraid Vic, I'm a threat to their territory. I know your no longer "in the service" but we took down covens larger than this with Maria, could you help me negotiate a truce with them? I know their animal drinkers, but they couldn't want to pick a fight with Enya and Victoria, now could they? I mean we were the most feared, akin to the Major himself. Damn, I would of liked to have met him in his prime. Man could've given even me a run for my money. Maria always said that he'd be the only person in the world who had a prayer of beating me in combat. I never was much of a strategist..." She talked fast, and with a slight southern accent. Poor Vicky couldn't get in a single word.

I spoke at long last. "I'm flattered Sugar, don't worry about the animal drinkers, I'll take care of them."

She whipped around, slipping into a defensive crouch, and everything in the room froze apart from the two vampires and Bella.

A growl slipped through her teeth. She almost sounded like a vampire, _almost._

Her eyes clouded over as if she had a veil over them, I saw the same look in her eyes as in Alice's eyes when she's seeing a vision.

"no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Her head whipped back and forth with every word.

Her lips trembled. "Jasper Whitlock, God of War, Ares, Empath, a member of the Cullen coven, My Mate." she whispered something unintelligible.

The world around the three of us seemed to blur, then everything became sharp and clear again, but we were now in the forest.

"Really Bella? Control your fucking magic! I really did not want have to run across the continent with you on my back this morning. There's only so much fucking sustenance you can get from a god damn drug dealer for fuck's sake!" Victoria had come out to play, the bad ass.

"Victoria Biers-Whitlock if you don't shut your mother fucking mouth this instant you will no longer have one. Got me bitch?" She ordered. I saw a hell a lot of myself in her, and she was sexy as fuck.

Victoria looked at Bella and noted the obvious change in her, almost immediately I felt a fuckton of fear emitting from Vic.

"Y-yes Enya, I live to serve you, my mistress." Victoria cowered.

Bella walked up to Victoria, and put a hand on either side of Vicky's jaw as she spoke.

"Who do you belong to pet?" She asked in a menacing tone of voice.

"Only you Enya." She responded promptly at vampire speed.

"And why do you belong to me?" Bella raked her fingers along a large ragged scar along Vicky's jawline.

"Because you marked me, that's why Enya, I live only because you let me, Ma'am."

"Good my pet." Bella's eyes began to change colors. "Now what should your punishment be for your ignorance?" Bella, or rather, Enya raised her eyebrow.

"I think you've become too attached to your limbs, yes?" she mumbled as she reached down the grasp both of Vicky's wrists, looking into her eyes she brought one of her feet to brace it against Vicky's chest as she kicked against it, making Victoria fly back as her hands stayed in Enya's grasp.

I few seconds passed and Enya just stared at Victoria who was on the ground sobbing, then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell into my arms, unconscious.

**I hope y'all liked it! :D I always wondered what would've happened if Bella was a 'major badass' (my mom calls her that... hehe) but, anyway... Reviews please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**So Yeahhh, so very, very sorry about the extremely late update... I had some drama going on with my family... :/ But I hope you like it.  
**

**Chapter Six**

**Enya's POV**

**A Day Later**

My sister, my own _sister, _I hurt her, but I was scared...

"_That's no excuse!" _My conscience screamed at me.

I fell to the ground soon after I removed Vicky's hands. And I woke up in the Major's arms. He purred, nuzzling my hair. I purred right back at him. He chuckled.

"We have yet to be formally introduced, I'm Jasper." He smiled at me warmly, and I felt him push some of his feelings toward me. Love, happiness, contentment, and lust. Of course there would be lust, he's a man after all, and a fuck hot one at that!

I placed my fingers on his strong jaw.

"_Mate_."

My instincts screamed at me that he was my mate. I tried to ignore them as I sent him a mental picture of my first vision. The vision I had the night after my mom died.

A man, tall, blonde, and very noticeably shirtless. He had scars covering every inch of his chest and shoulders he even had some on his face, but they didn't make him ugly, no, they made him even more perfect. My mate. He sparkled in the sun, a vampire obviously, and an old one. He turned to face me, and the most dazzling smile lit up his face. I could see his eyes, true happiness shone just at the surface of his beautiful crimson eyes.

"What was that?" he asked with a look of true amazement on his face.

"A vision of mine. I could tell the man in my vision is my mate, but I never knew who he was. If I'd known you were my mate, Jasper, I'd have found you years ago. Believe me." I hung my head in shame.

"Sugar, I'd never doubt you. Don't be ashamed, you should be happy, we're together now." He smiled that dazzling smile from my vision.

"Uh-huh." I murmured, distracted by his lips.

He started laughing. He leaned down, and I thought for sure he was going to kiss me, but instead he whispered in my ear. "The lust is normal darlin', but you're making it impossible for me to think." He chuckled in my ear, his cold breath tickled.

"Am I? I didn't know." I said sarcastically.

I decided to use another of my gifts on him. Mind reading.

I opened the connection to his mind and was hit with an onslaught of thoughts.

_I wonder what she's thinking?_

_Why's she looking at me like that?_

_Oh, look at her lips..._

_Her hair._

_Her eyes._

_She's even sexier now than when she was putting Vicky in her place. _

I started to giggle. "I'm sexy when I put Vicky in her place? Major, you've been a _very_ bad boy..." I trailed off, giggling again.

"You read my mind?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered carefully.

"Well read this!" He exclaimed with a full blown smile on his face.

A big four poster bed made of black wrought iron, it had metal roses and ivy draped everywhere. On the bed two lovers were intertwined in the throes of ecstasy. A closer look reveals that the couple are Jasper and I.

"I didn't know you were so gifted with your tongue, that's something I've gotta see for myself." I winked at him. The first emotion I felt from him was shock, closely followed by an intense wave of lust.

His mouth opened then closed. I had rendered the infamous Major Jasper Whitlock speechless! I smiled widely.

"Darlin' I would love to, but we have some business to attend to." He said motioning behind us.

For the first time I looked away from Jasper's face and focused on our surroundings. We were in a very large lavishly furnished room, one wall was entirely glass, and another was occupied by a large bookshelf.

"Where are we?" I asked him curiously.

"My home." He answered simply.

I began to get up, and he followed suit. He took my hand in his and at long last, I felt at home.

He led me to a flight of stairs, and at the top was another room much like the one beneath it, the only difference is that this room was occupied.

Seven Vampires stared back at me, six with light gold eyes and one with rich crimson eyes.

The gold eyed vampires all smiled happily at me, all except for the one called Edward, he seemed wary of me. As he should very well be.

The red eyed vampire, my sister Victoria, grinned largely at me, it's uncle Peter's shit eatin' grin! She's up to no good, Lord help us!

She had forgiven me, as she always does for losing control of my alter ego, Enya. Enya is in all ways The Goddess of War; Jasper's ideal other half. She's ruthless, uncaring, and deadly.

She's everything I'm not.

A golden haired vampire smiled warmly at us, he stepped forward and began to speak. "Wel-"

Jasper hissed, as his eyes narrowed. "Carlisle." He warned, as he slipped into a crouch.

My mate noticed my confusion immediately. "I'll explain later." He looked back and flashed me a cute half smile, and I immediately sent him some of my lust.

"I felt that" he mumbled. I blushed.

One of the female Cullen's, a woman with carmel colored hair look towards me and I could feel maternal feelings emitting from her.

"I'm Esme. Their mother for all intents and purposes." She motioned to the vampires near her. "I'm also Carlisle's wife and mate."

She stepped toward me, and this time Jasper didn't stop her. She ran up to me at vampire speed and pecked me on the cheek, then wrapped her arms around me. I surprised myself when I immediately wrapped my arms around her.

I hadn't realized I'd begun to cry, Esme jumped back from me, startled.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "My mom was murdered by a vampire named James when I was eight years old. I never knew my dad was alive. Right after that I met Vicky, I had no where else to go, so we went to Peter and Char's. Some stupid shit happened after that, but it's hard to talk about..." I sniffed.

"Oh honey, I didn't know." She dry sobbed along with me.

"Esme, Esme, don't cry! It's just nice, after all these years, I can feel loved again. It's been ten long years since I've felt the way I felt just a minute ago." I pleaded with her.

We hugged each other again. Jasper look oddly at me. I felt his confusion, loneliness, and anger. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, and pecked him on the lips.

"Darlin', What have I ever done to make you feel like that?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"I was projecting?" He questioned the others.

"Nope" said Emmett.

"How?" Jasper asked simply.

"Empath." I replied, gesturing to myself.

"You serious? Don't play with me." He tried to look stern, but failed completely. A full fledged grin plastered itself on his face.

"I'm afraid so Darlin'." I answered.

"M'kay then Sugar. I could sense what you were feeling a minute ago, and you said you've never felt that _ever_ in last ten years. That means you don't love me... You were feeling love, and adoration." He finished grimly, looking down, all I could feel from him were sadness and shame.

"Baby, look at me!" I ordered him. Placing my hands on both sides of his face. "That was maternal love, not any other kind of love. I love _**you**_." I sent him all my love, pride, adoration, even my lust.

He looked at me with amazement. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I breathed. He picked me up to kiss me.

Kissing him was going to be a problem, at 5'2", I'm small and thin, Jasper's at least 6'4", maybe taller, and he's muscular, not like Emmett, but Jas is built. I can't wait to see his abs in person, I've seen visions of them. One word 'yum'.

He smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know, you felt that." I told him sarcastically.

"I hate to interrupt, but there's a human in a house full of vampires." The one called Edward rudely informed Jasper and I.

**Jasper POV**

I knew Enya was about to make an appearance after Edward mouthed off. I looked straight at him and laughed out loud.

My laughter echoed around the house. Suddenly everything was silent, and all the vampires froze. The unnatural stillness was erie in a way, but I'm used to it.

I heard the harsh intake of breath from Bella. "Excuse me?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice with a forced smile that showed all her teeth.

"I said, you filthy human, that your inviting yourself into my home is ridiculous and Jasper should just 'slip up' and get rid of you, you good for nothing whore." He finished with a pointed glance in my direction.

I had a hard time not walking up to him and playing 'let's set Edward on fire' but I knew my mate would be able to handle herself.

Her face lost all emotion, she leveled a cold, blank stare at Edward before answering him in a voice that was very nearly a hiss. "Isabella Marie Petrev Swan is not human, nor have I ever been human, I am the last pureblooded Petrev witch. Now,_ boy _I suggest your watch your tongue. I only give one chance, after that, you don't particularly want to know what will happen to you." She enunciated each word slowly and carefully, making sure Fuckward understood completely.

"You lying bitch. I knew the last Petrov witch, I killed her. Renee Dwyer." He smirked cockily.

Edward, you just made a big fucking mistake.

Enya raised her hands to the sky, the air around us began to swirl.

"MY MOTHER!" she roared. Her eyes flashed a thousand colors in the space of a few seconds.

Around this time Edward realized his mistake. "Enya, I-"

"SILENCE" She shrieked.

Edwards mouth snapped shut.

"Immobilous." She uttered.

"Ignite." She said as Edward burst into flames.

Carlisle had decided to speak, trying to beg for Edward's life. "Bella Please?" He pleaded.

"You will address me as Enya, lesser being." She turned her focus on Carlisle. "Disappear." She said simply, and Carlisle disappeared.

"Extinguish." The fire went out. I felt relief coming from Edward

"This vampire that dared disrespect my mate will stand trial." I finally spoke.

"Yes my Mate, he will, and when he is found guilty, he will burn, by my hand." She supplied.

I smiled at her. "What are his charges?" I asked Enya.

**Enya's POV**

He dared to disrespect my mate and I, and he killed my mother, he will _**die**_.

"He is charged with Violation of 'territorial rights' an ancient volturi law that states 'any human, witch, shapeshifter, or other magical being is the property of the residing coven that has fought for it's 'blood rights.'"

"My family, the Whitlock Coven, has fought over this territory and won it, we only let you live here because of convenience." I flashed a smile at Rosalie before continuing.

"Therefor according to territorial rights, I am property of Peter and Charlotte, my Vampire Parents. Edward has disrespected them, myself, and my mate, who happens to be the sire of said coven. He not only disrespected the God and Goddess of War, but he insulted the entire bloodline of Major Jasper Whitlock. That being said, I wish his punishment to be that of a blood traitor."

I shot a look at Victoria, signaling for her to speak.

"We had a way of punishing those with loose lips in Maria's army. I don't know if you've heard of it Major, it was only developed by Maria in the last twenty or so years"

I felt Jaspers mirth and amusement, he was enjoying Victoria's little speech.

"We would remove the vampires' limbs, and keep him dismembered for a period of thirty days, during which time we put him back together everyday and ripped him apart again." She flashed an evil smile at the traitor causing an intense wave of terror to emit from him.

"We also only fed him the blood of heroin addicts. You may not know this, but after feeding on copious amounts of blood tainted with heroin you become strung out and addicted to their blood. Afterwards the vampire wouldn't be able to disobey our mistress, for fear of losing their precious 'addict blood'. After that punishment, the vampire it was inflicted upon never even _thought_ about betraying us again." She finished with a chuckle.

I knew for a fact that the vampires that were punished in this manner almost never survived, normally they threw themselves into the fire the first chance they got.

I scanned the room. Rosalie's emotions showed that she agreed with us, Emmett, was indifferent, he really didn't care what happened to Edward.

Esme was distraught, she was too terrified to speak, but outraged just the same.

Alice's emotions confused me, she was feeling vindictiveness, mischief, elation, and happiness. I decided that I would have to read her mind. I opened the connection and was shocked at what I saw.

**OH MY GODDESS! What just happened? ("Please don't shoot meeeeee!" *hides behind jasper* "Here, take him as your hostage." He glares at me. "tehe" Well I hope I didn;t go over board with the rage thing... I just starting writing and let the story sort of write its self... Reviews?  
**

O


End file.
